


Home is Wherever I'm With You

by OperationFCC



Series: Tumblr Sheith Prompts and Drabbles [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperationFCC/pseuds/OperationFCC
Summary: Shiro surprises Keith with a gift that brings them both back to simpler days.





	Home is Wherever I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr drabble request from @lunarymagic who wanted "summers under the moonlight." :) I hope you enjoy!

“Shiro, c’mon, where are we?”

Keith reached up toward the blindfold that covered his eyes but felt a light smack against his hand, and he let his arm drop to his side with a scoff.  They had just climbed out of the Black Lion’s ceiling hatch and were standing atop her head.  Wherever they were, it was warm enough to make him want to remove his jacket.  He sniffed at the air, his nostrils flaring at the unfamiliar scent of this planet’s atmosphere.

“It’s a surprise.  One sec.”

Keith crossed his arms over his chest as he listened to Shiro shuffle around in front of him.  He pressed his lips together as he tried to hold back a smile, feeling a flutter of excitement in his chest.  It had been a while since they’d spent some alone time together; the duties of a Paladin were demanding and exhausting so breaks like these were difficult to come by.

When Shiro spoke again, he sounded outright giddy.  “Okay, okay.  Ready?”

“Yes,” Keith responded through a light chuckle.

Shiro stood behind him and carefully untied the blindfold from the back of his head, letting it slip off of his face.  From on top of the Black Lion, they were surrounded by a midnight blue sky illuminated by two moons and millions of stars.  He couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his lips then as he gazed around him.  Even though he’d floated among them in the depths of space, it was hard to appreciate the stars and moons when he was faced with constant dangers.

But here with Shiro, when they were planetside, it was easy.  “It’s beautiful out here,” he whispered.

Shiro cleared his throat, and Keith turned around to see him standing a few feet away, a blanket spread out beneath him and -- to his utter shock -- an acoustic guitar in his hands.  His eyebrows shot up just as his mouth fell open, and he was shouting before he could stop himself, “Oh, my _god_ !  Oh my-- are you serious?  Shiro, where did you _get_ that?”

The older man grinned, his face flushing a light shade of red as he held the instrument out for him.  “I… well, I made it.  Coran showed me where I could get the right materials and I… well, I hope you like it.”

“Are you _kidding_ ?” Keith gingerly took the guitar from him, turning it thoughtfully in his hands as he admired the craftsmanship.  “This is-- Shiro, this is amazing.  I _love_ it.  I can’t believe… When did you even learn how to make guitars?   _How_?”

Shiro let out a sheepish laugh as he sat down cross-legged on the blanket and patted the spot beside him.  “It wasn’t easy.  Had a friend at the Garrison who taught me though.”

Keith shook his head, breathing out a laugh of disbelief as he sat down beside him, settling the guitar in his lap and running a hand over the polished wood.

“After your last one got stolen,” Shiro went on, “I remember how upset you were so I had the genius idea of making you a new one.”  The hint of sarcasm in his voice was hard to miss, and his expression noticeably sobered.  “I was in the middle of building it, but I didn’t finish in time before… before the mission.  I had just planned on giving it to you once I came back.”

Keith’s brow furrowed, feeling a tightness in his chest that he was all too familiar with.  Before he could say anything in return, the older man continued.

“Anyway, I finally wanted to give this to you.  I miss hearing you sing,” he told him, his expression softening.  He turned his eyes up to the sky in a wistful gaze.  “I miss when we used to sneak up onto the roof of the garrison at night, and I could just… lay there and look up at the moon and stars and listen to you sing.”

Keith was very fond of those memories as well, and a bittersweetness settled inside of his chest.  “I miss that, too,” he whispered, his eyes never leaving Shiro’s face.  After the silence seemed to stretch on, he decided to test the strings, positioning his fingers on the frets and giving the guitar a light strum.  It sounded different but in-tune and as beautiful as ever, and he was filled with a warm affection for the man in front of him.  “I can’t thank you enough for this.”

Shiro turned his head to look at him, a tender smile turning up the corner of his lips.  He reached up and tucked a finger beneath Keith’s chin, gently tracing his bottom lip with his thumb.  “Sing something for me?”

Keith felt a flush of heat fill his cheeks as he nodded.  When he spoke, he could hear how nervous he sounded, “It’s… um, been awhile since I’ve played so… it might be a little rough.  I wrote this one before you left when we… when we decided to be together.”

Shiro gave him an encouraging nod. “What’s it called?”

“Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on Tumblr!
> 
> User: sword-and-sheith


End file.
